


Dinner

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Dean and reader went undercover for a case. Dean seems to be on the edge and she wants to take the edge off him.





	Dinner

“Follow my lead.” She whispered pecking him on the cheek before taking him by the hand and walked into the all too fancy restaurant and Dean knows that he probably couldn’t even afford a glass of sparkling water in here.

But she walked in like she owned the damn place and she didn’t even battled an eyelid when the waiter asked if they have a reservation. She just smiled her beautiful billion dollar smile and then, they were lead to a table at the back, but with a clear view of the couple they were supposed to spy on.

“Do you see them?” She asked because she didn’t. She had her back on them but Dean had a clear view. He just had to remind himself that he was not supposed to stare at her but to keep his eyes on them but she was so distracting and the cleavage of her dress did nothing to help him concentrate.

The light was dim and there were not a lot of waiter around which Dean thought was a bit weird in a fancy place like this but apparently, rich people want their privacy so they had to wait for what seemed like forever until someone approached them to take down their drink orders.

“A glass of house wine, please.” She smiled at the waiter.

“And for you Sir?” The waiter turned to him, looking at him and Dean didn’t know what he should order, didn’t even know what they could afford.

“He’s having a beer.” She chimed in, deciding it for him and for once, he was glad that she did.

The waiter nodded at them before he was gone and left them the menu to look through.

“I can’t wait until we get out of here.” He muttered under his breath and he could hear her chuckle.

“Tell me about it. Look at this, I don’t even know what it is ‘Langoustine from the Faroe Islands’? Does food have to travel this far?” She said, shaking her head as she read through the menu.

“Oh god, I want a cheeseburger. And pie. There’s not even pie on the menu!” Dean hissed low and she smirked because he wasn’t joking.

The waiter came with their drinks and when he asked if they were ready to order their dinner, Dean said that they were not hungry yet and he should maybe wait another half hour. The waiter raised his eyebrow but he didn’t dare to object, instead just nodded his head and went back to wherever he came out from.

“What are they doing?” She asked Dean and he had to lift his eyes from her boobs to look behind them.

Dean cleared his throat. “They..uh.. they were kissing. Are they suppose to kiss? I mean, don’t they hate each other? I thought she was the bad woman and he wants to screw her over? Why are they kissing?” Dean was so confused.

She let out a soft chuckle. “Maybe, they try to blend in, as much as we do. You know, I don’t think it’s a good thing if they start negotiating and sending their demons after each other in this restaurant.”

“You’re probably right. It’s just.. I feel so fucking uncomfortable, you have no idea.” He looked around nervously, and then he felt her taking his hand in hers and immediately his head felt so much lighter.

“Poor boy. Here let me help you out.” She said, sliding down the table and Dean couldn’t even protest because she was gone.

She placed her hand on his knee under he table and Dean jerked it up, hitting the table but thankfully, nobody heard it.

He lifted the table cloth up and saw her between his legs, grinning up at him mischievously. “What the hell are you doing? Come up!” He hissed but it was just met by her laugh.

Dean let the tablecloth down again in order not to raise suspicions and then he felt her hands inching up his thigh.

Fuck! He bit down his lower lip before taking a sip of his too expensive beer. He leaned back a little, his legs involunteerly opening up for her a little more.

He felt her hands on his zipper and when she reached her hand through the hole and dug into the elastic band of his boxer to grip around his hardening cock, Dean bit down on the inside of his mouth, trying to draw blood because if he won’t, he’d fucking blow their cover.

His dick grew painfully hard after a couple of strokes of her warm hand and he felt her thumb toying around on his slit, making his toes curl and his breath hitch.

He wished he could see her though. And when she twirled her wet tongue around the head of his dick, teasing the hell out of him, he might have let out a grunt and tried to play it off by taking a gulp of beer that didn’t even taste good.

She sealed her lips around his cock now, taking him inch by inch. She didn’t even stopped as he felt himself hitting the end. And then he felt her shaking her head as she tried to squeeze him in further and it worked, he felt her throat squeeze at the head of his cock, holding it captive and he wondered if she didn’t need to get up for air because he really, really didn’t want her to pass out on him. Not here. Not now.

Fuck, Dean buckled his hip towards the tight slick heat and he tried to be careful, tried not to make too much noise but he really didn’t know if he can resist.

One of his hand went under the table, finding the back of her head and then he was careful not to ruin her hair as he pulled her face towards his crotch, fucking into her mouth in a steady pace.

He felt resistance and let her head go and then he heard her coming up for air as her hand stroke up and down his lengths, her fingers threading through the slick of his precum and her saliva as Dean tries so hard to keep his eye on their target.

They are paying the bill now. Shit.

“Hurry up.” He muttered and he hoped that she heard him.

Oh god yes, she did because she was running her fist up and down his shaft, applying the right pressure at the right time, as her mouth enveloped the head of him, sucking in and occasionally, she would drag her teeth along the mushroom head and then her other hand played with his balls, twisting and massaging them in the palms of her hand.

Dean’s leg began to tremble and then he felt the current of electricity running up and down his spine in all different kind of directions.

His release was accompanied by a “Fuck.” as he mumbled low and bit down on his lips and this time, he was really drawing blood.

She eagerly sucked in his seed, swallowing it and lapping up the cum that runs down his shaft before she placed a kiss on the tip and tucked it back into his pants before zipping them up.

Dean signaled for her when the time was right to come up again and she emerged with a bright smile as her fingers brushed at the corner of her lips.

When the waiter saw that she was back in her chair, he came over and asked if they were ready to order.

“I’m already full. Thanks.” She said, smiling an innocent smile and Dean had to bite back his laughter.

“They’re going. Let’s go.” Dean said, stood up and held out a hand for her to take, leaving the waiter staring.

“Hope this is enough to cover it.” He threw a 20 dollar bill on to the table and she added another 20 before she hooked her hand in his arms and let him sweep her out of the place.

“I need a fucking burger.” He whispered on the way out, before he pulled her closer and pecked her temple.

 


End file.
